El Retrato
by Sue Donily
Summary: Porque ni siquiera sabía su nombre y con este ya eran tres retratos que hacía de el...


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son propiedad mía

.

.

.

.

En la monumental biblioteca Hogwarts de Londres Viktor Krum, miraba desde su silla en una mesa-disimuladamente escondido detrás de un libro- los hipnóticos gestos que hacía aquella chica inglesa de rebeldes cabellos castaños, que sin saberlo había captado su atención.

Ella movía con fervor un lápiz sobre lo que parecía ser un cuaderno, con un semblante de pura concentración, como lo había visto hacer algunas veces antes

Desdé que el búlgaro había llegado a Londres, se había topado con lugares fantásticos a la vista. Paisajes totalmente hermosos, no obstante aquello que sus ojos presenciaban ese mismo instante superaba con creces todo lo demás.

Llevaba nueve semanas yendo ala biblioteca, sólo para ver a esa chica cuyo nombre le era desconocido. Sin poder evitarlo inhaló, para luego pasar saliva por su garganta, sin perder detalle de cómo la chica se mordía el labio inferior y negaba con la cabeza moviendo así sus rizos, agitando de manera risueña esos dos mechones que tenía sujetos con unas pequeñas pinzas, para luego borrar algo en el papel.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo con la mirada fija en la chica, que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que ella levanto la vista y posó sus lindos y almendrados ojos llenos de...¿curiosidad? En el

Krum rápidamente escondió su rostro tras el libro, sin saber que ahora sus pómulos estaban de un leve color rosado.

Suspiró avergonzado, soltando el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones

¡Había sido descubierto!

Intento hacer lo que según, la chica inglesa debía suponer que el hacía, sin embargo las palabras impresas en el libro formaban oraciones a las que el no encontraba ninguna coherencia. Le hecho la culpa a esto, al poco conocimiento y dominio que tenía del idioma y, una vez más, sin poder evitarlo Viktor, volvió a levantar el rostro. Viendo que ahora ella enredaba uno de sus rizos en su dedo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mirando detenidamente lo que realizaba. De repente la vio hacer un mohín precioso, arrugando sus labios y su pequeña nariz respingona, para volver a trazar sobre el cuaderno.

Sus ojos tan oscuros como perlas, siguieron ansiosamente cada movimiento del espectáculo, que sin duda era aquello. De cuenta nueva, la dueña de aquellos salvajes bucles detuvo un momento su acción y lo atrapó otra vez observándola. La chica lo miro unos segundos y apretó los labios, volviendo a mover el lápiz sin darle importancia a que tal vez estuviera siendo acosada.

Víktor decidió que lo mejor sería; no seguir tentando su suerte, abotonó uno de los dos botones de su camisa a rayas que había soltado por el calor que hacía en el recinto y tomó su chaqueta de cuero negro, para emprender su camino a la salida

Paso su mano por su cabeza sintiendo la falta de cabello, pues recientemente se había rapado. Detuvo un momento su andar y dirigió su vista hacia la castaña, encontrándose con que la chica seguía caligrafiando. Hasta que elevo esos hermosos luceros y lo miró por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, Viktor volvió su rostro y siguió caminando. Soplando aire, pensando que una vez más, se había quedado idiotizado con los ademanes de esa chica tan hermosa.

Y una vez más no se atrevió a preguntar por su nombre o si quiera presentarse

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione vio a aquel chico salir de la biblioteca, puso el lápiz en la mesa. Subió el codo sobre esta apoyando la cara sobre su mano y, suspiró largamente observando a su recién terminada obra de arte en el block de dibujo que sostenía en su otra mano.

Desde semanas atrás, había notado a ese muchacho de aspecto rudo, que acudía siempre a la biblioteca. Sentarse en una mesa cercana a la de ella, a la misma hora llamando así su atención. Cualquiera que la viera, podria asegurar que ella era una acosadora

Porque ni siquiera sabía su nombre y con este ya eran tres retratos que hacía de el...

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

Como pudieron notar es un AU

Este drable lo hice hace tiempo, la subí al grupo **Krumione** en facebook. Pero dado que a muchos de los miembros les gusto, acepte la sugerencia de la administradora de subirla a fanfiction.

Esta historia, fue editada por uno de los miembros de grupo; "Mariisol Garza" ella la corrigió y edito


End file.
